14 - 13
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: [Titre original : 14.13] Je suis Xion, quatorzième membre de l'Organisation XII... Pourquoi ne me voyez-vous pas ?...


Le soleil se couche devant nous, déployant son manteau de teintes enflammées dans le ciel dégagé. Le vent commence à se rafraîchir, mais les pierres sur lesquelles nous sommes assis diffusent une douce chaleur, contribuant à l'aspect solennel de la scène. Perchée sur le clocher, comme à notre habitude, j'adresse un regard au jeune homme assis à mes côtés. Les cheveux blonds en bataille, son regard saphir est perdu dans le vide, par-delà l'horizon.

- **Roxas**, commencé-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Il ne se tourne pas vers moi, perdu dans ses pensées, et je me rappelle le premier jour où je suis arrivée, moi, Xion, quatorzième membre de l'Organisation XIII. Malgré tous mes efforts et ma volonté, on ne peut pas dire que je sois très utile. A vrai dire, j'ai même l'impression d'être une gêne…

- **Roxas… Merci, merci pour tout… Merci de me protéger des Sans-Cœurs, sans quoi je serais déjà morte… Merci d'être mon ami, Roxas…**

Ma voix est teintée d'une profonde tristesse que j'essaie de dissimuler, en vain. Je me lève et recule d'un pas pour m'appuyer contre le mur, baignée dans la lumière du soleil. Sur le mur, derrière moi, aucune ombre n'est visible.

Roxas se retourne enfin.

- **Je savais bien que je te trouverais là !**

La voix qui vient de résonner n'est pas la sienne. Je me tourne vers la source du son et souris. Axel, vêtu comme nous de l'éternel manteau distinctif de l'Organisation, arrive en souriant, ses cheveux rouges de la même couleur que le ciel de crépuscule.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?** ricane-t-il.

Un premier coup dans mon cœur. Ça fait mal. Une première larme sur ma joue.

A la main, il tient deux glaces, celles à l'eau de mer. _« C'est salé… et sucré à la fois ! »._ Cette phrase résonne dans mon crâne, elle m'arrache un léger sourire et malgré tout les larmes continuent de couler.

- **Je t'attendais ! T'as mis du temps à ramener les glaces**, se moque le plus petit.

- **Tu me dis ça alors que t'es toujours en retard ?** lui fait remarquer Axel en haussant un sourcil d'un air sérieux.

Il s'assied en même temps et Roxas éclate de rire devant la tête qu'il affiche, bientôt rejoint par son ami.

Dans mon coin, je les observe, en retrait, une main sur le cœur comme pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie loin.

- **C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose**, soupire Roxas en regardant autour de lui.

Ses yeux se posent sur moi sans me voir, il a l'air préoccupé. Axel se retourne, dérangé lui aussi par un sentiment inexplicable, mais il se fait vite une raison.

Je regarde ma main et le spectacle me coupe le souffle. C'est comme si j'étais faite d'une multitude de paillettes dorées qui s'éloignent lentement dans la brise. Je panique, des flots de larmes coulent sur mes joues.

- **Axel, Roxas !**

Mais cette fois encore, ils ne m'entendent pas, ne me voient pas.

_« Suis-je déjà morte ? »_

_« Que fais-je ici ? »_

_« Axel, Roxas ! »_

_« Pourquoi ?... »_

La brise légère ôte le capuchon qui me couvrait la tête, balayant mes cheveux noirs. Une énième larme coule le long de mon visage, et je regarde mes deux amis insouciants, insoucieux.

* * *

_« Axel… Roxas… Merci pour tout. Profitez bien de la vie ! »_

Les yeux baignés de larmes, je me force à sourire. Et je souris. Alors que mon corps entier disparaît, baigné de cette étrange lueur dorée, je souris à mes amis, ceux qui ont tant compté pour moi et qui déjà ne se souviennent plus de mon existence.

Effacée. Le quatorzième engrenage d'une machine qui n'a plus besoin de moi.

Ma dernière larme tombe sur le sol, et mes dernières paroles résonnent à mes oreilles. Je me sens paisible, je ris, je pleure. Puis plus rien.

_« Adieu… »_

* * *

- **Tu as entendu ?!** crie presque Axel en se retournant subitement.

Il pose les yeux sur une tache sur le sol, comme une goutte d'eau alors même que le ciel est dégagé.

Roxas le regarde sans comprendre, lui aussi a senti quelque chose.

- **Roxas… Pourquoi tu pleures ?...**

Axel ne comprend pas, Roxas non plus. Il porte les mains à son visage et sent le contact des larmes qu'il a versées à flots.

- **Je sais pas !**

Il ne parvient pas à se calmer, à combler le vide qui vient de se faire en lui, comme s'il manquait quelque chose.

Axel le fixe, puis reporte son regard vers l'horizon. Quelques paillettes dorées flottent devant lui, puis alors qu'il cligne des yeux, plus rien. Un étrange sentiment s'insinue en lui et il se relève pour se donner une contenance.

Etrange.

- **C'est comme s'il manquait quelque chose**, recommence Roxas en se mordant la lèvre. **Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi…**

Axel remet son capuchon et avance dans l'ombre. **« Tu viens ? »**. Il n'ajoute rien de plus, se contente de marcher, tête basse. En effet, il manque quelque chose…

Roxas se retourne une dernière fois et sans même sans rendre compte, prononce une phrase dont lui-même ne saisit pas le sens, comme si les mots sortaient tout seuls.

**_« Merci à toi, Xion. Adieu. »_**


End file.
